pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn (10th Dimension)
Phineas Flynn is a teenager in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and step-son of Lawrence Fletcher. He is one of the three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a step-brother, from Lawrence's side of the family, under the alias of Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry, but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert secret agent. After Event Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel for 4 years He,Ferb and Baljeet created the 4 tubes of supersoldier serum then ues it make him becoming supers Strength like Steve Rogers he was one of Alive captain Americas Before Cap is melt from ice He was called by tri state people "the tri state's first hero" Founding Avengers Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Personality Powers and Abilities Power Abilities Technician: Shield Mastery: as long time he use energy shield he always use it as main weapon allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks Sword Mastery: so long before event Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Phineas is expert skill long sword fighting and kendo Athlete like Ferb Fletcher. After declimation 5 years phineas is worthy to use Ultimate Excalibur Sword one of 2 heart of the universe that create along side infinity stone. He use it against Thanos during attack of avengers facility and battle of earth as he use powerful to summon the knights dragon he duels thanos who wired the double edge sword against him and can block the super speed throwing. after thanos lost the double edge sword to destroyed luis van phineas use it again to fight the weaponless thanos that knock all avengers and all who will stop him as he is last man standing before iron man take infinity stone from thanos. as he use the sword he can strike some wounds on thanos before last blocked from thanos hand that wears gaunlet before get punched back by power stone overpower him like captain marvel and crash far from thanos 2 kilometers before use his last stand and witness thanos fail to snap and aggressive running forward to thanos and witness iron man snap kills all entire thanos army except gamora and nebula after iron man snap phineas aggressive running and stab down the sword on the ground position that thanos death lest shorty while thanos fade away before phineas kneel down as he exhausted and ran out of power . Equipment * Captain America's Energy Shield * Ultimate Excalibur Sword Other Equipment * Uniform: The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm, nonetheless, it is bulletproof and fireproof. It could also withstand blunt force trauma and energy blasts from alien weaponry. * Self-Created Vibranium Paladin Knight Armor: for final battle Phineas created this armor for 3 years similar to Knights Armor but it enchanted durability phineas still paint it as a US.flag colored design like previous uniform the helmet is T shaped with face protection worked by vibranium nanotech covered around eyes and make a glasses hud to help control and it can use together with swordit have heavy damaged duel to Battle of Earth and Phineas left it behind along side artifact sword for worthy like him as the sword choose like him that he leave at the stronghold of new rebult Avengers Facility build by reality power of the sword and still standing Category:Heroes